A Study of Sass
by HeartOfPlumbum
Summary: Bernie was ready for another normal small town high school experience and that is exactly what she gets (as long as she redefines "normal" to include the supernatural). *Me having shameless fun with an OC* *Warning for complete unadulterated sass*
1. Chapter 1

Bernie was always taught not to take what she had for granted. That you have to appreciate things because some don't have what you have. But she couldn't help but think Sleeping Beauty be damned because she hated waking up, especially when said waking up was on a Monday. Call her ungrateful but she just didn't understand why it was okay for bears to hibernate but not for humans.

Pulling a face like she had smelled something bad she rolled—literally rolled because her leg muscles didn't like to work early in the morning—and crawled in the general direction of her bathroom (that was luckily attached to her room). She flopped down in the middle of her fairly clean floor and gave herself a moment to recuperate before slowly pulling herself up. She had to take a break half way through to fight off a head rush (being 5'10" and having low blood pressure should seriously not be something that happens ever because it was a bitch) but she finally made it up right and stumbled into her bathroom. She made a beeline for the toilet (curse small bladders!) before hopping in the shower.

She did the minimum amount of washing she could do and still be considered clean before turning the water off and braving the cold tile of her bathroom floor. She ran a towel through her short hair— shaved short hair— and thanked all of the deities for electric razors. She personally believed hair was just an unnecessary pain in the ass and thought that if any boy didn't want to date her if she had none then she didn't want to date him so a year ago, as a sixteenth birthday present to herself, she bought a razor and shaved off most of her mousy brown hair. She wasn't completely bald; she made sure to keep a nice length strip down her head, giving herself a handsome looking Mohawk.

After making sure her body was relatively dry she expertly wrapped the towel around herself and pulled out some hair gel. She styled her hair in a spiky messy sort of way before deciding it was definitely an eyeliner day and pulling her black liquid liner to give herself some nice cat eyes. She put on mascara and inspected the section of her drawer she had specifically blocked off for lipstick. She decided on a deep red that bordered on maroon before heading back into her room, more awake than before.

Picking clothes was always the hardest part of Bernie's routine since she wanted to wear all of it and none of it at the same time. After about ten minutes of intense contemplation she pulled out some dark wash fairly tight jeans and a black tank top. She pulled on her black high tops and covered the tank top with a grey, loose fitting, comfy, _Fahrenheit 451 _sweatshirt. On the front it listed the title and author with a picture of a pile of burning books under it, across the books in all capital letter was the words "READ&DESTROY." It wasn't one of her favorite novels but she just loved how the sweatshirt captured the essence of the book too much to not buy it.

She checked herself in the mirror, deciding to add some gold hoops to the outfit, before going to find her red backpack. She checked to make sure it had all of the basic school supplies she had packed the night before it in (knowing her new teachers would give her a better idea on what to bring after today), her wallet and license, and her sunglasses. As a last second decision she grabbed her sleek looking Beats case. Inside were her bright red Studio Beats, which she had spent a couple of months cleaning houses for too little money to save up the $300 for. They were her babies and she preferred not to bring them to places where they could easily be stolen but her love for beautiful sounding music overrode her worry for the day.

She grabbed her keys off her desk before doing a quick check of her room to make sure she didn't forget anything. She nodded to herself before racing down the steps of their decent sized two story house. She sped around the corner and into the kitchen, knowing she was probably already running late because that's just how it usually went down.

Her Uncle Phillip was already downstairs in his suit reading the paper. He always did fancy smancy jobs to support their odd little family while his boyfriend Dom, who was probably still sleeping, did more unique jobs ranging from being a barista to being a barber.

She lived with her mid-thirties uncle because when her parents got a divorce (about two years ago) both decided they needed time find themselves, which was just fancy talk for her dad getting remarried a month after the divorce and her mom turning into a cougar. Both didn't really know what to do with her and since she was already super close with her uncle it was a three-way mutual decision that Uncle Phillip would watch her and they would send checks every month.

"You know some people like to be early on their first day so they can get used to the campus before classes start." Phillip calmly stated, not even looking up from the paper as she whirled around the kitchen grabbing random fruit.

"Well where's the surprise in that though?" She replied with a smile as she peeled a banana, taking a huge bite out of it (She preferred not to eat in the morning but her body demanded sustenance).

"Be good today." Phillip put down the paper and made sure to catch her eye, "I don't want any calls saying you burned down the school."

Bernie shrugged, "I don't know sometimes matches are just asking to be played with."

He gave her a look but still went back to his paper, "As long as you can talk your way out of any trouble you make for yourself."

She gave him a devilish grin before finishing her banana and giving him a kiss on top of his gelled head, "I can talk my way out of anything." She said as she grabbed an apple and headed to the door.

"Have a nice day." He called and she saluted him before making her way through the hall and out the front door.

When she got outside she made her way to her other baby besides her Beats which would be her white Jeep Cherokee. It was fairly old but it had a CD player and a tape player (which meant a place to plug a chord that allowed her to play music straight from her IPod) so she couldn't be upset about it, of course it helped that she had to pay a third of the money to get it. She had to drive it all the way from California to get it here but she liked driving so it wasn't bad.

She threw her backpack in the passenger seat and turned the car on. She pulled out her IPhone (an amazing sixteenth birthday present from Dom and Phil) and plugged it in. She put it on shuffle, quite happy when a Kid Cudi song started to play, and turned it up so she barely hear herself think. Bernie like to believe there was no other volume worth playing and no other way to drive.

Bernie took a bite of her apple before peeling out and speeding her way to the high school. She liked to believe that the speed limit signs were more of a suggestion than a law and surprisingly enough she had never been pulled over for her complete and utter disregard for her speed. It took her record time (or at least she assumed it was record, she couldn't really say since she had never driven here before) to reach the school. A couple of students still milling around before the bell openly stared at her as she parked, Bernie guessed it was equal parts the volume of her music and the fact she was a new girl. She grabbed her bag and finished her apple before getting out of her car and heading towards the school.

_Mystic Falls High School _she read as she approached the building. It was as daunting as any new school but it did have the added factor that everyone was staring wondering who she was. Phillip moved wherever his boss needed him so Bernie had been the "new girl" many times before and was used to the staring, plus she knew it was always worse in smaller towns.

She walked with complete confidence as she headed toward the office. Bernie believed that it was best to look like you know what you are doing even when you don't. It showed as she approached the attendance counter and leaned against it like she had all the time in the world.

"How may I help you?" The attendance secretary asked. She seemed nice enough, maybe a little bored but it had to come with the job.

"Hi I'm the new girl Bernice Blithe Casson." She gave her a smile, "I need my schedule and maybe some directions on how to get to my first class?"

The woman smiled back and started typing on her computer, "Of course. Here is the schedule and luckily your first class is fairly close to here. You just need to go down the hall and to the right and it is in room 103." The woman handed her a schedule telling her that she had Humanities first period.

"Thank you dear." Bernie replied as she tried to memorize the schedule.

"No problem, come see me if you have any problems." Bernie gave her a nod before heading out of the office.

There were a good amount of people milling around since the bell was about to ring and Bernie found herself having to navigate through the crowd while still trying to find her class. One thing she despised more than anything was high school hallways. It was like all of the other students made it their personal goal to trip, bump into, and hit Bernie as much as they could. Bernie cursed under her breath but she didn't snap at anyone like she wanted to, knowing it would just cause her unwanted attention.

Eventually she was able to find and get to her classroom. She took a moment to take a deep breath so her anger from the hallway wouldn't show through. When she felt a little better she nodded to herself and opened the door, already completely sick of being in school.

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

**-So I'm not a huge VD nerd meaning I haven't actually seen all of the episodes (Only a few here and there) so I apologize if I butcher the timeline (though most of this will have nothing to do with the plotline of the show just the characters) or if I make everyone oooober out of character. I wish I could tell you I won't but they will mainly be written how I want them to act to fit into my plotline so sorry if you are a super in character person.**

**-I wrote this to prove a point but somewhere between starting this and now I totally can't remember my point. My point of saying this is I suggest you take this story lightly. This is me having fun with an OC of mine and it might offend some of you that are super into this show. I apologize for any offending I do in the future. **

**-If you have any questions about my OC or the story feel free to comment or PM me I will try to answer them as best as I can but to tell you the truth I have no idea where this story is going.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first half of Bernie's day went smoothly. Her humanities class was taught by a short middle aged man who was more interested in telling them stories than teaching, he was funny and helped the period go by fast. After that she had a calculus class which featured a fairly young male teacher who had an odd bunch of random catchphrases. Next was her Spanish IV class, which she believed was no different than Spanish I, II, or III, just maybe with a few more vocab words. By lunch she was ready for a nap no matter how easily she had adjusted to the classes.

Sadly the stares were still present as she walked into the lunch room. They—luckily—weren't as obvious as they had been in the morning, but they still made her skin crawl. She went through the lunch line quickly enough (grabbing something that she guessed _could_ classify as pizza) before heading towards a semi empty table. It had a nerdy looking guy furiously studying, who didn't even look up as she sat.

She gave him one last glance, deciding she wasn't bothering him, before taking her Beats out and slipping them on. She flipped through her music until she found The Choice is Yours by Black Sheep, making sure to turn it up.

She began to mechanically eat her cardboard pizza, periodically sipping on the True Moo chocolate Milk. It wasn't her favorite brad but she preferred it over the other choices of milk they offered. About halfway through her lunch she was in full out space out mode when a pretty looking blonde bounced over with a brunette at her side. From the height of their shorts and the way the nerd she shared the table with looked up surprised before scurrying of, she immediately dubbed them the "popular girls."

"Hello I'm Caroline and this is Elena, we just wanted to come over and welcome you to the school!" The blonde chirped, giving Bernie a huge smile.

Bernie made a show of slowly taking off her headphones and pausing her music. "Bernie." She replied simply, already hoping they would leave.

Sadly her hopes were crushed when both took a seat across from her. "We hear you move here from California?" Elena stated, studying her.

"Yah my Uncle's boss likes to move us around." Bernie leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

"So it's just you and your Uncle?" Caroline asked, tilting her head to the side.

"And his boyfriend Dom." Both girls looked a bit taken aback but Bernie had to applaud both for their quick comebacks.

"So here's the deal." Caroline leaned forward, apparently the time for small talk was over. "We need a new member for the cheerleading team and we have already combed through all of the girls in our school several times. So would you be interested in joining?"

Bernie gave her a very unimpressed look, "Why would I want to be a cheerleader? I despise cheerleaders with an oddly placed passion that I should probably reserve for more important things like school."

Elena looked exasperated, "Look it doesn't matter how much you like us we just need another member to be able to do better routines."

"I've never even seen cheerleaders do a routine let alone do one myself, what would you even do with me?" She asked trying to think of a way to politely get them to leave, she had told Phillip she would be good.

"We can teach you though, it's not too bad." Caroline tried, "Besides you look like a quick learner."

Bernie shook her head, "No thanks I think I'll just stick with cross country." She stated and had to thank every deity because luckily that was the moment the bell decided to ring, saving her from having to hear their arguments for any longer. "Sorry girls, close but no cigar." She stated as she packed up her earphones and bag before walking away, not even looking back to see their reactions.

The rest of the school day went by without a hitch her last three classes being AP physics, AP Government, and PE. The AP classes were a pain to get adjusted to but she was used to it by now so she knew how to deal. They were just running laps in PE but—as she had told the cheerleaders earlier—she was a cross country runner so running a few laps around a gym wasn't even a task.

She was happy to change out of her gym clothes at the end of the day and quickly did before heading out to the parking lot. There were still a good amount of students milling around so it took her a bit to make it out to the outskirts of the parking lot, where she had had to park that morning.

When she got there she saw the brunette cheerleader from earlier—Elena? — arguing with to decently attractive men, if you found pretty boys attractive. One Bernie though she had seen earlier in the lunch room but the other one looked a few years older. They were parked close enough that Bernie could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, catching something about originals and Klaus. She raised an eyebrow but ignored them, to each their own.

Bernie hopped in her jeep before rolling down her windows and blasting Forest Green by Mike G. She sped out of the parking lot with her usual care and caution while driving; meaning she barely missed hitting about three people. She did manage to cut of three minutes from the time she made that morning though.

Dom wasn't home when she walked in so she assumed he was job hunting. She made a beeline for the kitchen and made herself some pop tarts before settling down to do homework. Her AP classes already had her swamped but she believed the college credit she could get if she passes the test was worth the extra work now.

She finished by four, reading a book until Dom returned at four thirty groceries in tow. She helped him put them away and get started on dinner which, after a unanimous decision, they decided on fried chicken. Phillip got home at five thirty and they were sitting down by five forty.

Dinner consisted on Phillip badgering Bernie about her day. Wondering what classes she had, did she meet any new friends? Did she get in any fights? Bernie answered each question diligently, knowing it was the only way to get him to stop. When he was done with her he turned his questioning on Dom and Bernie was able to finish her dinner in peace.

The rest of the week was uneventful. The only interesting thing was she learned some of the town gossip; her favorite little tidbit was the brunette cheerleader's interesting relationship with the Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan. Beside that though nothing really happened and on Friday she decided that she needed to get out and do something different. Sadly she hadn't really made any friends she could hang out with so instead she decided to go for a run, so after dinner she announced that to Phil and Dom.

"Make sure to wear something sexy so any people partying that see you might want to take you home." Was Dom's advice as they washed dishes, it had been one of the rare nights Phil had cooked so he was lounging on one of the barstools "supervising" their work.

"True it might even get you into a party." Phil added, "You would be surprised how much boys like sexy joggers."

Bernie laughed and rolled her eyes, "Thank you but I would like to end this night just as virginal as I started."

"Still wear something sexy though, it might get you a drink." Dom pouted as they finished with the last plate.

Bernie loved her Uncles because of how chill they were. Unlike most adults they believed that partying in your youth was fine as long as you knew what you were doing. They had both been party animals as teens and since both ended up with college degrees (even though Dom's was in theater) and with good paying jobs they believed it was what everyone needed. Bernie was a very boring person though. She preferred to stay away from people as often as she could, not liking social situations because she was horrid at small talk. Usually she had a few friends at school but on the weekends she would stay in and read or watch TV on Netflix. Her Uncles didn't seem to get this so they tried their hardest at every corner to get her to act like a normal alcohol and sex addicted teenager.

"Fine I will." Bernie sighed dramatically before pinching his cheek, "But only because you asked me to." She skipped out of the room as Dom let out an exasperated 'Hey!'

Since Bernie ran hot when she exercised and it was already a warm night she ended up following Dom and Phil's advice subconsciously. She threw on a pair of black jogging shorts (that she had to admit were fairly short), her black tennis shoes, and a lime green sports bra. She contemplated wearing a tank top but she knew she would just take it off anyway so she decided against it. She made sure to grab her old IPod Nano 3rd generation (updated with her new music) and the band that strapped on her upper arm. It was made to hold her IPod so she wouldn't have to. She grabbed some crappy old ear buds, preferring them over her large beats when she ran. She jumped down the stairs two at a time called a goodbye to her uncles, who were snuggling in front of TV, before heading outside.

It was already dark and it only briefly crossed Bernie's mind that this might be dangerous before it was quickly dismissed, she would be fine. She turned her IPod on shuffle, happy when Many Ways by Ferry Corsten came on.

She made her way down her street and headed to the outskirts of town, not seeing the point of going into town where there were no doubt people milling about that she didn't want to see. She couldn't hear anything because of her music but she was on the right side of the road so she didn't worry about cars hitting her.

Bernie didn't know something was wrong until it hit her full force in the back, knocking her down, ripping her ear buds from her ears, and giving her a nice road burn across her hands, knees, and face. She was forcibly rolled over and was met with a face full of a long toothed Stefan. Two of his teeth were long in sharp much like a vampires would be—if they were real— and he was snarling.

Before Bernie could even make a snarky remark he was going straight for her throat, biting it and sucking. All Bernie could think was _'Holy shit he is a vampire!'_

Having your blood sucked out was and odd experience that wasn't leaving Bernie with much strength. She tried to hit him to get him off (her hits pathetically weak) but Stefan easily grabbed both her hands in one and forced them above her head, his grip crippling. It seemed to go on forever and the only thing Bernie had running through her mind was that she couldn't die tonight.

With her last strength–which really should have been used for breathing— Bernie managed to breathe out, "Ste-fan…please…. don't."

Everything was a little hazy now but Bernie could make out Stefan stopping and pulling back, she thought she saw recollection in his eyes but she couldn't be sure. As if a switch was flipped his hand let hers go and they started fluttering from her neck to her face.

"No no no no no," He started chanting under his breath as if it was a prayer. "Don't die on me. Come one don't die."

He looked broken up about something but one more look at her neck he seemed to decide and he bit into his wrist. Bernie was confused as the blurry outline of Stefan guided his wrist to her mouth.

"Drink please, please just drink." He begged, looking like someone had killed his puppy and Bernie decided that if she was going to die she could at least die doing something to make someone happy, even though he was her killer.

She opened her mouth to let him know she was listening and he placed right where he bit himself in it, if she wanted to she could align her teeth with it. Deciding on the ultimate YOLO she sucked in the metallic liquid and swallowed it. She only managed one mouth full before it became too much work for her dying body.

She let her body fall to the side, and looked out into the road. Hoping that someone would find him over her body so there would be some sort of justice. She allowed the edges of her mouth to quirk up at the image of the spiky haired vampire in an orange jumpsuit as darkness claimed her.

**Disclaimer: Only own my OC and the plotline**

**-FYI I got her classes from one of my friends who is a senior, which is what I assume she is since she is 17.**

**-Be prepared for the ultimate sass monster in the next chapters since when you vampify all you stuff gets amplified**

**-idk if I want to do a pairing with Bernie but if you have a suggestion feel free to comment or PM**


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie wakes up with a massive migraine, which is the first unusual thing. Migraines in themselves aren't unusual for Bernie since she has gotten a few in the past but she doesn't think she has ever woken up to one. The second unusual thing is she isn't in her bed. She knows this because she has this awesome fuzzy comforter that is missing from the picture at the moment. The third unusual thing is that she freaking woke up at all.

The memories of her little running adventure don't come back in pieces they come back at full force, causing Bernie to sit up straight with her hand flying to her neck. It's as smooth as always but she doesn't let that deter her, especially since she found the source of her migraine.

Everything, meaning EVERYTHING. Was ten times louder and it looked like she had switched from watching everything on her phone to a HD TV. Not only that but she could practically smell the flowers from outside. The worst part though was the hunger.

Back when they had lived in Chicago, before they moved to California, Dom had a friend that was a super health freak. Every now and then he would go on fasts to cleanse his body or some stuff like that. She had once asked him how he knew when to eat again and he told her that real hunger wasn't the pains you got in your stomach after not eating for a few hours, real hunger was a sore feeling you got in your throat. He told her when the pain moved to her throat he started to eat again. She had never thought she would know real hunger but now she wished she didn't

It was worse than anything he could have ever described. Her throat seemed to throb and ache like a well-used muscle. It wasn't only that though, it also felt like she hadn't drunk in years. It was the worst feeling she had ever felt and she had to fix it immediately.

She threw the covers of the elegant looking bed back and slowly stood up. Looking down she noticed that instead of her jogging clothes from the night before she was wearing a men's t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers. She looked around and saw her clothes in a crumpled pile in the corner but when she approached them she noticed that they were covered in blood. Deciding it was probably better to stay in the borrowed clothes she looked around the room.

It was simply furnished with the bed and a dresser in the corner. The curtains were open and she could see that it was dark, but from the position of the moon she could tell it was not the same night as when she had left her house. There was an attached bathroom and Bernie contemplated going to quench her thirst in there but the idea of water sounded utterly unappealing so she left it alone. There were two other doors, one that led to a closet and another that when opened lead to a hallway. She was about to walk through it to continue her exploring when she heard voices as clear as if they were right next to her.

"She's going to wake up soon, what do you plan to do with her?" A female voice asked and Bernie recognized it as Elena.

"It really was a stupid way to save her." Another voice muttered, this one male, that Bernie thought might be Damon Salvatore.

"I know that god, but what was I going to do just leave her there dying?!" A new voice shouted and Bernie immediately recognized it as Stefan, who just happened to be the vampire that tried to kill her.

Bernie decided there was no way she was sticking around in her almost killers house to listen to him argue to his ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend who just happened to be his brother. Using all of the stealth she had in her (which was surprisingly little due to her completely clumsy nature) she slowly closed the door and crept over to the window. She was lucky the house was well kept because the window effortlessly and soundlessly slid up.

She was on the second floor but there was a tree a few feet from her window with a branch halfway between the second and first floor. Trying not to over think it Bernie leapt from the window sill and managed to catch the branch with grace she didn't know she had. She was now hanging with her feet about eight feet off the ground and she frowned but let herself drop. She had read enough action books to know to crouch down into a roll to lessen the impact. Not wanting to take her chances that the vampire in the house had heard her she immediately began running.

Bernie had always been a fast runner, it was one of the reasons she liked cross country so much, but this running was like nothing she had ever done before. She felt like she was running faster than any human could dream, her new heightened senses helping her to avoid trees and other things. Her bare feet didn't even bother her as she ran over rocks and twigs, all that mattered was the new smells invading her nose. One smell in particular as she got closer to the town.

It was one of the sweetest things she had ever smelled and it instantly had her mouthwatering. An instinct that was downright animalistic took over and she found her running at full speed to the nearest source of the sweet, sweet smell.

When she reached it she noted it was a girl that had more alcohol in her system then blood who was wobbling to her car that was stupidly parked on the outskirts of the bar's parking lot of course this was all subconsciously because the only thing on the front of her mind was that she needed to quench her hunger, her thirst.

Before the girl could even process what was going on Bernie was pouncing on her, pushing her up against a car and sinking her teeth into her jugular and sucking. She was rewarded with the sweetest drink she could ever have and she didn't stop sucking until there was none left to have.

When Bernie came back to herself she was breathing heavily and her head was buried in the girls pale throat. From afar it would look like two girls getting a little to heaving in the parking lot but Bernie could see how unnaturally pale the girl was, how lifeless her eyes were.

Bernie wanted to feel sick but the sweet addicting taste was still on her tongue and there was a new energy pulsing through her body. She took a step back to ground herself, letting go of the girl (that she could now see was in her mid-twenties) the body falling to the ground. Looking down she could see the girl's blood was coating her chin, neck, and front. She pulled the bottom of the stolen shirt up, managing to get a good amount off of her face and neck before looking down at the body.

She had never planned on having to hide a body so she didn't really know what to do. It was obvious she had to hide it but she didn't know how. Would it be better to burn it? Bury it? Throw it in a lake with a cinderblock? Bernie knew she could probably try to think it through with logic but decided it would be better to just get help and she knew exactly who to get it from.

Deciding on a destination she picked the body up and through it over her shoulder in a fireman's carry before heading back the way she came. Her memory was a little muddled from when she went full on animal, but she could easily follow her own scent back to the large house nestled in the middle of the woods.

She went to the front door and kicked it with a little more force then she meant to (she was really going to have to test out her new strength). She could hear the argument between the brothers and Elena stop before she heard foots steps approaching the door. The door opened to reveal the brunette cheerleader and Bernie stormed past her before she could even say anything. She headed straight to where she had heard them arguing and stormed into a nice looking living room with Damon lounging on a couch and Stefan standing by a fire.

She walked straight up to a stunned Stefan and dumped the body at his feet, "What the fuck did you do to me."

Damon had stood up as the body hit the floor. While Stefan just remained looking surprised Damon reined his surprise in to what looked like a default smug expression, "We thought you were still sleeping."

"Yah well I thought I was dead but here I am, worse than dead." Bernie scowled.

Elena had reentered the room and was now staring down at the body, "Who is she?"

Bernie decided to ignore the stupid question to instead turn her scowl on Stefan, "Did anyone see you?" He asked, finally looking up from the body.

"I don't think so but you know being inconspicuous wasn't really on my top priorities list." She snarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is she always like this?" Damon asked looking between Stefan and Elena.

Elena sighed, "Sadly yes."

She looked over at the older brother and narrowed her eyes, "I'm assuming you're a vampire too. If that even is what I am now."

"Yes," Stefan answered for him. "All three of us are vampires. Well I guess four now."

Bernie nodded her head, rubbing her chin as she used the moment to think. "Ok question time." She looked between the three before firing away. "How long was I out? Am I going to have to buy some high SPF sunscreen? How am I going to eat? Because I'm not going to be a killer. What's the deal on being injured. And will I get any fancy powers?"

"Slow down there, one question at a time." Damon laughed but answered them none the less. "You were out for about 24 hours because that is how long it takes to change. Sunlight will hurt like a bitch until we get you a ring charmed by a witch. We usually drink blood bags we get from hospital or you could be like Stefan who drinks animal blood, or at least is supposed to drink it. We heal insanely fast so all you have to worry about in that department is stake through the heart, being burned alive, and if someone rips out your heart. Those are the ones that are deadly. And besides all of your senses being enhanced you will also be able to compel humans into thinking or doing what you want unless they are on vervain."

He sat down as Bernie took it all in and formulated her next questions, "One what is vervain? Two is Stefan not being on animal blood the reason he attacked me?"

"Vervain is a plant that is like a poison to us, it's also something that you should stay away from." Damon answered but looked at Stefan afterwards.

Stefan sighed but answered the second half of the question. "I'm what they call a Ripper. I have no control when it comes to human blood. Yesterday I had a human blood bag for reasons we can't go into right now and I have been on a killing spree since."

"Why didn't you kill me then?" Bernie asked, her last few moments before death were still fuzzy but she could remember him freaking out about killing her towards the end.

"I'm not sure." Stefan shook his head, "Maybe because you said my name and made it personal. Before it was like I was turning a switch on my humanity and just focusing on my hunger but you saying my name seemed to bring my humanity back."

Bernie sighed and rubbed the back of her head and sighed, it was a lot to take in and sadly she wasn't done just yet. "Ok well now that the fun informational part is over." She crouched down and picked up the dead girl, "Who wants to help me hide a dead body?"

**Disclaimer: Still don't own much**

**-yah I updated twice in one day. Why? I guess I was just on a roll.**

**-Still wondering your guyses ideas on pairings**

**-I also want to make a formal thank you to marilyngirl for helping me with all of the little details about VD vampires (PS you should read her stories if you haven't because they are all good)**


	4. Chapter 4

Burying a body was definitely not an experience Bernie wanted to repeat often, if ever. It was dirty, gross, and more than a little unnerving. After traipsing through the woods for a few hours they returned to the house, where Stefan led her back to the room she woke up in.

"The house is proofed so we can close up most of it from the sun but it would probably be better if you stay in here for the day. Is that okay?" He asked her as he started closing the windows and heavy drapes.

"It should be fine, I'm pretty wiped out so I'll probably just konk out." She replied stretching and bringing her attention to the now brown stain down her front. "I do have one condition though which would be I get some new clothes and you wash the ones you dirtied when you tried to kill me." She walked over to where her clothes had been dropped earlier and picked them up.

Stefan nodded and grabbed the clothes from her, "I'll throw these in the wash and grab you something else from my room." He left the room but—luckily—was back before Bernie could get too fidgety.

"Uh I have one more question." She asked as she took the new clothes from him, "As much as I love hanging here with you guys I can explain going missing for a weekend to my Uncles but when it gets into weekdays things get messy. My point is, when exactly can I go out during the day?"

"Elena has a friend who is witch so today we are going to see her about getting you a daylight ring. If everything goes as planned you should get it tonight and you will be out and about by tomorrow." He replied with a chuckle.

"Sweet, thanks for your help I guess." Bernie awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, "Even though this is kind of all your fault anyway."

Stefan chuckled again, "Night Bernie." He replied simply, probably to save her from continuing her train of thought.

"Night Stefan."

He left without another word and she got to changing. It was the first time she noticed she hadn't actually been wearing a bra this whole time since she had just gone out in her sports bra earlier (she was glad that whoever that had changed her had left her underwear on though). She felt as if she should be embarrassed but she couldn't bring herself to care. She decided to take a shower to get all of the grime off of herself before putting on the new shirt and boxers Stefan had got for her.

Once she was clean and covered she hopped in the decent sized bed and got cozy. She didn't even think vampires could get this tired but the excitement of the day must have gotten to her because as soon as her head hit the soft pillows she was out like a candle.

She woke up with her stomach growling and decided the best option was to let out a loud groan. She sighed, resigning herself to the fact that she had to get up so like usually she just rolled out of the bed until she fell on the ground with a loud thump. She was quite happy to note that whatever pain it brought her quickly disappeared. Before she could bring herself to actually stand up the door burst open someone ran in the room. She tilted her head up and was met with a disgruntled looking Stefan.

"Bernie are you okay? We heard a thump." He asked crouching down so he was closer to her level.

She lifted her hand of and waved it dismissively, "Eh it's just part of my waking up ritual."

"You fall out of bed as a ritual?" He asked, looking a bit confused.

"More like roll out of bed." She replied as she brought her arms up and pushed off the ground before standing up fully and stretching, "That sounds more graceful."

"Not by much." Stefan smirked a bit and Bernie let out a chuckle.

"But it's something mister." She said in her best stern voice before laughing again, "That's beside the point though. There is a reason my nap was interrupted which would be the fact that I feel like there is in angry badger in my stomach."

It was Stefan's turn to laugh as started walking to the door, gesturing for her to follow. "The sun went down about an hour ago but you looked tired so I didn't want to wake you."

"Should have, now my sleep schedule is going to be even more messed up." Bernie grumbled, happy to have something to complain about. "How am I going to get 'food' when I'm not here?" Bernie changed the subject as her stomach let out another growl that sounded more like a howl.

"We will probably just give you bags to last a few days and then you can get more once you finish those. It will be easier than showing you how to get them from the hospital yourself. Hopefully you will have somewhere to hide them?" Stefan replied as he led her down some dark steps into the basement.

"Yah we have a fridge we keep in the garage that Phil and Dom usually stay away from unless they want meat or soda. It'll be pretty easy to hide them in there and unless they get curious they probably won't see it." She answered right when they stopped in front of one of the large refrigerators that looked more like a box than a fridge. Stefan opened it up and it was filled with blood bags.

Without even trying her fangs extended and with a nod from Stefan she grabbed one and bit into it. She let the liquid slide down her throat and examined the taste. Besides the temperature difference it tasted a little stale or maybe flat like a soda that had been sitting out for a while. It was still delicious though and Bernie didn't see why she couldn't live off of them. Of course she will always know the real deal is better but she believed she had enough self-control and morals to not care.

She drank five, surprised by her appetite, before feeling sated. "Since you are a new vampire you will have a large appetite but after a while it will dull down so you don't need as much blood." Stefan explained as she wiped her mouth off. "Everything will also be really intense for you for a while, emotions, senses, the works." Bernie nodded she had been feeling a little off and she was glad it was vampire related more than it was that time of the month.

They cleaned up the small mess she made ripping into the first few before Stefan grabbed a small cooler and packed as many bags as he could fit. He nodded his head at his packing skills before they made their way back up the stairs.

"Did everything go to plan with the witch?" She asked once they were back on the ground level, she looked around but she didn't see Elena or Damon.

"It actually did, which is surprising since nothing ever seems to go right for us." Stefan replied as he enthusiastically lead her into the living room. "The witch has to pick the ring so I hope you like it because we can't really change it." He picked up an envelope that was on the coffee table and handed it to her. She opened it and pulled out the ring and was surprised that she did actually really like it.

It was a copper ring and the shank was designed so it looked like branches with leaves coming off of it. Her favorite part though, was that each leaf actually had a small circular emerald in it. She took it and slipped it on her right ring finger, a little suspicious when it fit perfectly.

She looked up at Stefan and he raised his hands to show his innocence, "Hey don't look at me it has to be some witch mumbo jumbo because that's what happened with mine."

Bernie raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go. "OK well is there anything else special I need to do because I kind of want to go home."

Stefan shook his head, "Nah I think that's it. Let me just get your clothes and shoes and you will be good."

Stefan walked out of the room and returned a moment later with her tennis shoes and running clothes. She took him and decided to just put on the shoes, "I'm stealing your shirt and boxers because I find them extremely comfortable and they will help me with my uncles." She told him as he led her to the front door, her cooler of blood in hand.

He laughed as he followed her outside, directing her to a nice looking car. "Do I want to know why it will help you with your uncles?" He asked, opening her door then getting in the driver's seat.

"Let's just say my uncles are huge pervs." Stefan laughed and she rolled her eyes. The drive from The Salvatore house to hers wasn't long due to the small town so they reached the nice little two story in no time.

Before she got out of the car she made sure to look Stefan in the eye to show she was serious, "Thanks for not completely killing me bro, it would have been a bummer." Stefan seemed to catch her real gratitude through the casual words.

"Any time," He replied with a small smile. "If you need anything here is my number and I will see you at school tomorrow." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She checked the ten didgit number before tucking it with her clothes.

"Bye vampy buddy." She said as she got out of the car, making sure to grab all of her stuff.

"Bye Bernie." He replied making sure she was halfway up her walkway before driving away. She shook her head with a smile as she walked up the rest of the pathway. She was faced with a new dilemma though, when she grabbed her front door handle and tried to walk inside.

It wasn't like it was locked but more like an invisible force was keeping her out and cursed the Salvatore brothers for not warning her that this particular inviting in myth was true. She sat there for ten minutes trying to think of a way to casually get her uncles to invite her in to her own house but was luckily saved from more thinking when the door flew open and Dom appeared.

"What are you doing silly? You are going to catch a cold come in here silly." He laughed gesturing for her to enter the house and Bernie let out an internal sigh of a relief.

"A cold in sixty five degree weather?" She sassed, once she was in the house with the door closed.

"It's an expression kind of." Was Dom's reply as he bustled into the living room where Phillip was already sitting.

She stood there awkwardly as they stared at her until finally Dom broke. "Are you going to tell us about your adventure or not?! I have some serious questions like what's up with the cooler? And why are you wearing boy's clothes? And who was the hottie that dropped you off? Or most importantly did it hurt?"

Bernie let out a chuckle and answered the best she could, "The weekend was pretty crazy and I'm not entirely sure how everything went down so I don't have much to say. The cooler is unimportant. My clothes got dirty and I needed something to wear. The hottie is Stefan and he goes to my school. And nothing hurt because nothing happened."

Dom pouted, like actual five-year-old-pout, and even Phillip looked sad. "You're no fun. You know we are going to find out what happened eventually."

"The scary part is I know you will." Bernie sighed and ran a hand down her face. "I'm going to go up to my room. Long weekend and stuff."

They said their goodbyes and Bernie snuck off to hide the blood in the back of one of the unused drawers in the fridge in their garage, she would find a better hiding place later, before she headed up to her room. She plopped down on her bed, weirdly tired even though she had spent the whole day sleeping.

She didn't bother to change out of Stefan's clothes as she grabbed her IPod and ear buds (which were hiding in her clean pile of clothes) before putting on Closer by The Tiny. She lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, easily drifting off to sleep.

**Disclaimer: All that is owned is Bernie **

**-I put a link up on my bio of Bernie's ring if you want to check it out since my describing skills on that lacked greatly (it's kind of something you have to see)**

**-P.S. All of the songs I mention in this are usually songs I listen to when I write and (I personally think) they are all good so you know if you want to check them out ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bernie woke up forty minutes before her alarm was set to ring; she supposed it was due to her lack of an actual sleeping schedule for the past few days. Her ear buds were tangled all around her face and neck but she wasn't surprised, it was just the danger of falling asleep with them.

She rolled out of bed, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, and did her normal morning routine but since she had a bunch of extra time she plugged in her curling iron and did her Mohawk in tight curls that required a lot of hairspray.

She walked out of her bathroom and stood in front of her closet, studying what options were for clothing. A thought came to her just as she was about to pull out a comfy sweater, now that she was a real legit vampire she felt she needed to dress like one (at least for today to commemorate it). So instead of comfort she went to the dress section of her closet and pulled out a sleeveless leopard print dress. She knew that it was a little short for her (like most dresses due to her height) but she was already technically dead so why not live on the wild side?

With it she grabbed a quarter sleeved leather jacket that was more for style than for warmth. Putting some hoops in and cameo necklace around her neck, she walked back into her bathroom to adjust her make-up. She lengthened her eyeliner into cat eyes and added bright red lipstick.

Bernie walked back into her room, checking to make sure everything was as it should be in her back pack, then pulling on her bright red heals. A lot of girls at her height tried to stay away from heals but she was proud of her six feet and if she wanted to wear a cute pair of heals she would.

She carefully made her way downstairs (stairs were a bitch in heals no matter how well you could walk in them) and made a beeline for the garage. She drank her fill of blood for the morning, hoping it would hold her off till after school, and headed back inside. She greeted Phil like always (he raised an eyebrow at her outfit but luckily said nothing, it was Dom who would give her a hard time about it) and grabbed some pop tarts so he wouldn't be suspicious of her not eating. With a ruffle of Phil's perfectly gelled hair she was out the door and heading to her car. It was earlier than she usually left (meaning she wasn't running late) but she didn't see the point in waiting around the house.

Once in the driver's seat she tossed the unopened package of Pop tarts in the back seat, not even wanting to know what trying to stomach human food would do to her. Deciding she needed a good song to go with her cliché badass vampireness for the day she put on When the Lights Go Out by Bombs and Bottles before peeling out of her driveway.

She reached the school right as the fifteen minute bell rang so she sat in her car flipping through her emails before she saw Stefan pull in a couple cars away. She got out and walked over, reaching him just as he got out.

"Good morning dearest. How do you fare today?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

Stefan looked surprised but rolled his eyes when he saw it was Bernie, "I fare quite well my lady. And you?" He shot back.

"Oh I am wonderful now that I lookith on thine eyes." She said overdramatically, faking a swoon.

Stefan rolled his eyes but before he could continue their impromptu role play he noticed her outfit, "You look…intense today." He finished, not quite knowing how to describe her outfit.

Bernie laughed at his awkwardness, "I felt that I needed to look the part for at least one day."

"The part?" Stefan raised an eyebrow. By now both had started heading towards the school at a slow pace.

"You know the 'I'm a scary vampire that is badass who is going to kick your butt while looking sexy as hell.'" She explained, bending her fingers and clawing at the air while hissing.

"I don't think I have ever heard anyone even mention anything like that before," Stefan chuckled. "Especially right after turning."

Bernie shrugged, "What can I say I'm a pretty unique person." She nodded her head slowly, putting on a smug smile.

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Stefan asked with a smirk and Bernie playfully hit him.

"Shut it!" She grumbled, "I'm just too awesome for you to deal with bro."

"You just keep telling yourself that hon." Stefan patted her on the shoulder and put on his best consoling smile.

Bernie shoved him with her hip and maturely stuck her tongue out. She was about say an awesome comeback but she was interrupted with the five minute bell ringing so she settled with, "Just because of that I'm going to find you at lunch and bug you all throughout it."

Stefan laughed, "Well I look forward to it." She gave him another playful punch before heading to her first class of the day; humanities.

It went by quickly due to the teacher getting off track and talking about pit bulls killing babies (a very morbid and interesting topic) which ended up taking up over half of the period. Her next two classes went by at normal speed with nothing really important happening by lunch she was ready to just blast some Krewella and space out but then she remembered her promise to a certain spikey haired thought about it but sassing Stefan won out over awesome baselines (a surprising thing) and she walked through to cafeteria to find him.

He was sitting at a table with Elena, the blonde cheerleader who introduced herself as Caroline, and an African American girl who Bernie had seen with them but had never actually met. She sauntered over and plopped down right next to Stefan, purposely bumping her shoulder with his as she settled.

"And here I was thinking you would forget your promise." Stefan joked, bumping her back.

Bernie did her best to look mock offended, "I would never forget a promise to you." She allowed herself a laugh before gesturing to the Caroline and the other girl, "They know about the…" Bernie finished by repeating her claws and hiss from earlier.

Stefan laughed, "Actually yes. Caroline is one too and Bonnie here is the witch who made your ring." He explained and Bernie found herself smiling at the teen.

"Thanks for that, believe it or not I like to avoid pain as much as possible so you really did me a solid." She said, keeping the smile.

"It's no problem, glad I can help." Bonnie replied with her own smile and Bernie decided they might actually be able to get along.

Caroline looked just about ready to burst from not being in the center of the conversation and before Bernie could continue talking to the witch Caroline had changed the subject. "You guys are going to the ball on Saturday right?"

All three made an affirmative noise while Bernie raised an eyebrow, "Ball?" she asked quite intrigued.

"The mayor is having a mascaraed ball at her house to celebrate something for the town." Elena answered dismissively.

"What did the town do?" Bernie asked, scrunching her nose in confusing.

Caroline waved her hand, "It's probably something to celebrate how old it is but that's not the important part."

Bernie thought about it for a moment before giving up, "What's the important part then?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and said as if it was obvious, "The fact that we have an excuse to dress up. Which means new dresses." She then continued to babble to Elena and Bonnie about the dress she chose and about how perfect it was.

"Are you going to go?" Stefan asked drawing Bernie out of the thought bubble she had immediately gone into after Caroline started talking at the speed of light about her dress.

"Huh?" Bernie asked, totally forgetting about what they had been talking about.

Stefan laughed at her air headedness before asking again, "Are you going to go to the ball?"

Bernie shrugged, "I don't know it sounds like a lot of work."

"You should go anyway though; I need someone to keep me company while Elena and Damon make goo goo eyes at each other." Stefan pleaded, fully turning to her.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Stefan gave her a look and she amended. "Fine, fine I'll go. It'll make Dom happy anyway because he will get a doll to dress up."

Stefan gave her a beaming smile, "Don't worry I'll make sure it's fun."

Bernie rolled her eyes and grumbled out a, "You better."

He turned back to watch the other girls, contributing to their conversation every now and then, as Bernie sat there and contemplated what she just got herself into.

**Disclaimer: No owning going on here.**

**-Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters it was mainly a segue into the whole ball thing, kind of a filler chapter.**

**-I changed her height by two inches just because who I am pairing her with is 5'11" and I don't really want her to be taller than him in flats. **


	6. Chapter 6

When Bernie reached her home after school all of the blinds were drawn. Walking into the house it was surprisingly dark even though the sun was far from setting. She dropped her back pack by the door and sighed, there was only one person that could be this dramatic and that was Dom. Let's just say there was a good reason he majored in drama.

She walked a few feet until she was faced with the entrance to the living room which seemed to be darker than the rest of the house. Their gas fireplace was lit and in front of it was a high back swivel chair Bernie was not even aware they owned.

"I've been expecting you." Dome slowly turned around and she saw that he was stroking a white cat, the thing being they didn't own a cat.

"Was all of this really necessary?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "And where did you get a cat"

"The cat is irrelevant." He amplified his voice and threw the cat to the side. The cat making a distressed noise as it landed before running deeper into the house. "What is relevant, and why I went through so much trouble, was some information I received today as I was looking for a job."

Bernie face palmed but walked over and sat on the coffee table, she could tell this was going to be a long conversation. "Do I even dare ask what you learned?"

Dom leaned back into his chair, "There is a ball this Saturday." He started stroking his chin, "A ball that requires you to wear a gown.

"Please don't tell me you are going to go overboard with this." Bernie frowned, she loved her uncle but she knew that he could get a little carried away when it came with parties.

"Well of course I'm going to go overboard!" He exclaimed, looking as excited as a three-year-old with a new toy. "This is a chance for to show this town what you're made of and I am not going to give up a chance to put you in a beautiful dress."

Bernie sighed, already resigned. "What's your plan?"

Dom got a mischievous smile on his face, "Well we need to buy you a dress so you will be skipping school tomorrow to go dress shopping with me two towns over."

"Oh come on I can't miss school for this." Bernie protested, if there was one thing she hated most in life it was make up work.

"Oh shush your smart you will be able to miss one day of school." Dom gave her his most convincing puppy dog eyes. "Come on it will be fun plus the shops won't be crowded."

Bernie scowled but nodded her head. "Fine but there better be ice cream involved."

Dom jumped up and clapped, "Yes! I'm going to find you the perfect dress!"

"I do have one question for you though." Bernie slipped in before he could get to excited. "How exactly do you plan on paying for this dress?"

If possible Dom's smile became even more mischievous, "I'm sure with the correct persuasion Phil will lend us his credit card."

Bernie just shook her head, What even was her life?

~-_0_-~

Shopping with Dominique was paradoxal. It was an experience she wouldn't wish on anyone yet something she thought everyone should do at least.

He was very sporadic, throwing both shoes and items of clothing at her at random times each more unique then the last. They went to dozens of store trying on anything from what looked like eighties prom dresses to a dress she would wear if she was a spy trying to seduce a villain.

After five hours they managed to find something that Dom decided was perfect and Bernie had to say she agreed. They spent another hour trying to find appropriate accessories and just when Bernie thought she was going to keel over Dom decided they were done and led the way to the nearest ice cream shop.

"So are you excited to show off your dress to all of your new friends?" Dom asked once they were seated with their creamy treats, causing Bernie to snort in a very unlady like way.

"Define excited," Bernie pouted into her bowl of blackberry ice cream. It wasn't that she disliked dressing up, it was actually one of her favorite things to do, she just didn't like socializing and the small talk parties always demanded.

"Don't be like that," Dom chided, waving his chocolate coated spoon at her.

Bernie huffed, "Are you and Phil going?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Dom scoffed, "Of course! I would never give up an opportunity to see Phillip in a tuxedo."

"At least I'll have someone to talk to then." Bernie decided looking over at her uncle who just shook her head.

"Nope no way," Dom refused. "You are going to be a normal teen that pretends we don't exist and is too embarrassed to look at us in public."

"What if I don't want to be?" Bernie raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I'm going to make you then." Dom pointed his spoon at her. "You need to make friends and be social. Phil and I can't be your social life forever."

Bernie scoffed, "I have friends." She said indignantly.

"Oh you do, do you," Dom did his best to look extremely unimpressed.

"Yes I have a friend and his name is Stefan and I have a few girls I talk to at school." Bernie decided not to mention that she didn't really like said girls.

Dom leaned forward, suddenly very interested. "Would this Stefan be the same boy you ditched us for this weekend."

Bernie rolled her eyes, "He is just a friend Dom."

"Is he not going to be a friend soon?" Dom didn't give up.

"Nope," Bernie glared at her uncle. "He will stay a friend."

"Do you want him to not be a friend?" Dom asked his eyes bright.

"Let's go Dom; we don't want to be late for dinner." Bernie gave him a pointed look and stood up, heading to the car.

One seated in the driver's seat (Dom didn't like to drive when he didn't have to) she turned Sunlight by Modestep on and made sure to turn up loud so Dom didn't have another chance to ask her about boys. As much as she loved him he could get a little too into her love life.

~-_0_-~

The rest of the week went by relatively smoothly. She hadn't missed too much so it was easy to make the work up. Stefan was concerned that she missed school but she explained her eccentric uncle to him.

After a few more days of dealing with school work and listening to the vampire's interestingly cliché conversations at lunch it was Saturday and Bernie was dreading the ball even more.

She spent the morning and early afternoon lounging in bed and avoiding getting ready until Dom came up and practically dragged her out of bed. With a few choice words on her tongue for her uncle she headed to her bathroom and took a long hot shower.

Once she was done she aired the steam out of her bathroom before grabbing her portable speakers and putting Goodness Gracious by Ellie Goulding on. She started on her makeup, giving herself smoky eyes and dark violet lips. She then grabbed her hair dryer and dried her hair before curling her Mohawk in loose curls. She then painted her finger and toe nails black before putting in drooping black and gold gem earrings, a matching necklace finding its way to her neck.

She walked out into her room and grabbed her dress from where it was hanging on the back of her closet door. With some interesting acrobatics she managed to get herself into it without help. She headed to her floor length mirror to make sure the dress still fit okay.

It was a beautiful strapless dress, the bust being simple black cloth that looked like a black bikini with sequin swirls encompassing it. Her middle was just covered in a black see-through fabric that was covered in black dots, the swirls falling down in three lines to where they continued their pattern along her waist. The swirls around her waist then faded into just complete black sequins, which went with the fabric down to the floor. The shoes she chose were simple gold pumps to match her jewelry.

Deciding she looked good she grabbed her mask (a simple metal mask painted black that was cut out in a similar swirling pattern) and headed downstairs. Looking at the clock it was already 7:45—the ball starting at eight— so she wasn't surprised to see both of her uncles already dressed and waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"We were just about to call you down." Phillip explained before he got a better look at her outfit, "As beautiful as you look, don't you think that is a little sexy."

"That's the point honey. She needs to impress any males that are going to be there." Dom explained, patting Phillip's hand, which was linked with his. "You look wonderful my dear."

Bernie laughed, "Well thanks to you I do."

"You would look good no matter what you wore." Dom commented with a charming smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Dominique." Bernie smiled, "You two don't look half bad your selves."

"Well what would you expect from two handsome young men." Dom gave her a shit eating grin before holding out his arm. "You ready to go my dear."

She linked her arm with his, "As ready as I'll ever be." Both men laughed and they were out the door.

**Disclaimer: Not a thing **

**-I'm not entirely sure what I want to happen at the party so it might be a while until I post again.**


End file.
